Yours, Mine, & Ours (Josh Hutcherson FF)
by eatsleepbreathejosh
Summary: Josh Hutcherson and Riley hadn't seen each other in years. Josh is getting over his divorce and Riley a single mother of a 5 year old. Will their past come back to bite them in the butt, or can their love prevail through it.
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

_January 13, 2023_

"Emma, do you think mommy should buy the green grapes or the red grapes this week?" I asked my daughter. She looked up at me, her hazel eyes sparkling under the florescent lights of the grocery store.

"Green!" She squealed and pointed and the bags in front of her.

"Green it is… again." I huffed. I didn't understand why I bothered to ask her every week because she always picked the green ones. I picked up a bag and dropped it into the cart. Emma squeezed her way between me and the cart, hopping up on the metal that hung below the main basket. Her eyes barely reached over the handle. I pushed her and the cart around to the apples.

"Can you grab mommy a bag sweetie?" I asked. She nodded and jumped off the cart. Excitedly she ran towards the bag roll.

"Mommy do you want one of these too?" She asked as she reached on her tippy toes. Her little hand barely reached the twist ties. I laughed to myself before moving to help her. But someone reached her before I did. They plucked a tie down and handed it to Emma. Nervously she took it before running back to me and hiding behind my leg. I followed my gaze up the broad torso of the man who had helped my daughter. Past the five o'clock shadow on his perfectly sculpted jaw, all the way up to the unforgettable sea of blue and green that was his eyes.

_Josh_

I was stunned. It felt lie the wind had been punched out of my chest by a 300 pound body builder. Here he just happened to be, at this store on this day and at this time. It's been almost six years since the last time I saw him. I didn't know what to say.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Riley Werner." Josh smiles his cocky little sideways grin.

"Joshua. It's been too long." I mock. He pulls me into his arms, keeping locked in his embrace long enough to inhale his familiar scent. Pulling away he sneaks a peck on my cheek.

"I know, it's been like 6 years." Josh purses his lips. I can see the memory of the last night we spent together swim past his eyes.

"Crazy isn't it?" Josh nods in agreement, looking down to Emma still standing behind me, nearly forgotten.

"Oh, Josh, this is my daughter Emma." I introduce them. Bending down I move Emma out in front of me. "Emma, this is an old friend of mommy's, Josh." Josh kneels down beside me. He puts his hand out to her. Emma looks at my timidly and I nod. Quickly, she shakes his hand.

I can see the amazement in his eyes as he stands back up. My stomach twists nervously.

"Wow, Riley, congratulations. She is gorgeous. She has your nose." He sighs.

"She does have my nose doesn't she?" I laugh. "So how are you doing Josh? I heard about you and Paige."

"Um, I'm well. I'm doing well. That was almost two years ago now. You know, things just weren't meant to be I guess. But it was civil and I don't regret anything." He answers nonchalantly. "How about you, seems like you're doing well."

"I'm doing okay. Being a single mom isn't ideal but I do what I can." I throw that last part in. Josh takes notice but says nothing.

"That's good."

"Yeah, like you, I'm just living day to day. No regrets." I nod. This exchange is becoming more and more awkward each second.

"Mommy?" Emma tugs on my pant leg.

"What baby?"

"I'm hungry." She whines.

"Oh you're hungry? You're always hungry. You never stop eating." I joke picking her up and slinging her on my hip.

"I should let you go." Josh hesitates, obviously hoping I stop him.

"Let me give you my number and maybe we can get together sometime." I comment placing Emma in the cart. Josh pulls out his phone and I spout off my number to him. "Call me sometime."

"I will." I hear him promise as I head off towards the checkout.


	2. Chapter 2: Sam Old Josh

_September 13__th__, 2017_

Back and forth. Back and forth. My feet mindlessly carry me from one end of my bedroom to another. I rip a piece of my nail from the rest. I've never chewed on my nails. Ever. But with great stress comes drastic measures. More than anything I wish that my phone will go off. Each passing second feels like a minute.

How could we have been so stupid? You hear stories of it happening but no one ever thinks it will happen to them. The chances are what…. one in a million? I could very well be that one. It would be just my luck of course.

My stomach drops as my ringtone chimes from my phone. The timer is out, and my fate awaits me. I return to my bathroom. I take a few deep breaths before pulling the test out of the sink.

The test with a faint pink plus sign.

_January 20__th__, 2023_

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Would you like to stay forever?"

I laugh as the movie comes to an end. Emma is asleep next to me on the couch, slightly snoring. She has never been able to stay awake for a whole movie. It's only five thirty when my phone begins vibrating. I pull it off the coffee table and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Riley?"

"Yes?" I answer questioningly.

"Hey it's Josh." Josh laughs. We both take a breath. He sounds nervous.

"What can I do for ya Josh?" I chime sitting back into the cushions.

"Um, if you didn't have any plans, I was wondering if you wanted to get some drinks tonight?" He chokes out.

"Um it's a little last minute for me to try and find a babysitter." I sigh.

"Right, right. I didn't think about that. Um sorry." He sputters. It's very out of character for him.

"It's fine. Listen, how about tomorrow? Say seven o'clock?" I suggest.

"Sounds good. I'll pick you up."

"I'll text you my address. Bye Josh."

"Bye Riley." I smile and shake my head. I text my best friend Madison and her reply comes shortly after.

It's typical of Madison to be nosy. But if she were to find out I was going out with Josh, she would do everything in her power to stop it. In her mind, a date with Josh is a date with the Devil. So for right now, it's best for everybody if she just remains in the dark.

"And we are going to watch movies, and eat popcorn and I'm going to do her hair." I nod as Emma rambles on about her stay at Madison's.

"Is that so?" I laugh.

"Aunt Maddie is the funnest." She says in a matter of fact.

"Not me, you're very own mother?" I inquire, looking down at her as we walk up Madison's side walk.

"No." Emma states as I knock on the door.

"Oh." Madison opens the door in a matter of seconds. Emma runs in past her without a goodbye.

"Well she's excited." Madison comments.

"Yeah well you are the funnest." I mock in my daughter's voice.

"I know." She smiles. "So is it someone you work with?"

"Ugh, no. I'm not telling you. I want to see what becomes of it first. If it goes bad then you can't say I told you so." I groan. She stares at me with a smug grin.

"Oh, I'll still tell you."

"You would."

"Well, have fun and use protection." She calls as I walk away.

"We are so hilarious."

I make my way home and get begin getting ready for the night. It was hard to find something to wear. I shouldn't be nervous it's just drinks with Josh. At the same time, it's the first time we have interacted since we slept together while he was married. Oh yeah, and I had his kid and never told him. I shake that thought out of my mind. I quickly decide on a red cocktail dress I have owned forever.

The doorbell rings not shortly after I finish getting ready. I run to it slipping on my heels and grabbing my clutch. Josh stands on the other side dressed in dark jeans and shirt and tie. His smile widen as he took me in.

"You look amazing." He comments.

"Thanks, you're not half bad yourself." I laugh.

"Ready?" Josh questions putting his arm out for me to take.

"Ready."


End file.
